Tangled Up In Tanglewood
by starfire25
Summary: Danny's missing! Something from his past resurfaces. Can the rest of the team find Danny in time before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

CSI: NY FAN FICTION

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or Danny Messer but I wish I did. And I am just a poor college student so please don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first CSI:NY fan fiction so please bear with me. I hope you guys like it. It originally was supposed to take place right after the Tanglewood episode in season one. But since there is a new CSI in NY, I decided that it will take place a few days after Danny gets locked in the panic room.

Danny Messer was on his way home from work when a huge car stops in front of him. A couple of guys get out and grab him. Danny struggles for a while but fails to get away. Then they forcibly push him into the car and drive away.

Later that night, a man calls the police and informs them that he saw someone get kidnapped by a bunch of guys in a car. The caller did not see the plate number of the car but he was able to describe the person who was kidnapped and the suspects.

"The victim was male. He was tall. He was Caucasian. He had spiky hair and he wore glasses. He was about 30-35 years old. And he had a big metal case with him."

"The guys who took him were all male. They were all Caucasian. They were all big and tall. Their ages ranged from 27-35 years old. They looked liked they were from some sort of gang."

Detective Don Flack heard the call and got the description of the suspects and the man who was kidnapped. He had bad feeling because the description of the man who was kidnapped matched someone he knew very well. In order to ease his worried mind Flack decided to call someone whom he thought could be in trouble. That someone was Danny Messer. Flack called the number of his apartment but there was no answer. So Flack decided to call his cell number instead. _Come on Danny, answer the phone_ Flack thought to himself as it rang. But there was no answer. Flack sighed and told an officer to join him in visiting Danny Messer's apartment.

Upon arriving in Danny's apartment building, Flack went straight to Danny's unit. Flack found the door locked. He rang the doorbell hoping that Danny would answer the door. But alas, the young CSI didn't. So Flack looked for the landlord and asked that he open Danny's unit. Once the unit was opened, Flack noticed that all the lights were out. Danny's place looked virtually undisturbed. Flack looked into every room including Danny's bedroom. Danny's bed was still made. And there was nothing to suggest that Danny had been taken from there or that he even made back home. Flack sighed again as he realized that his friend was missing. So Flack decided to go back to the station.

Back at the station, a officer was waiting for Flack. The officer was holding a large metal case.

"Detective Flack, this is the case the caller was talking about. The metal case that belongs to the kidnap victim." The officer said to Flack.

"Ok, I'll take a look at it." Said Flack.

The officer put the metal case on Flack's desk. At first glance Flack had a feeling he knew who owned the case. And after putting on a pair of gloves, Flack opened the metal case and saw what was inside. There was no doubt about it, the metal case belonged to his friend Danny Messer. Flack sighed once more knowing that he would have to Mac.

Detective Mac Taylor was sleeping soundly when he heard his cell phone ring. He woke up and answered his phone.

"Taylor." Mac said.

"Hey, Mac it's me Don." Said Flack.

"Flack, it's 3 am." Mac said tersely.

" I know Mac, but I need to tell you something important." Flack said.

"What is it, Flack?" Asked Mac.

"Danny's missing." Replied Flack.

"What!" Mac said worriedly.

"Late last night, there was a 911 call. A man reported a kidnapping. The description of the victim matched Danny. So I went over to Danny's apartment in order to see if he was there. There was no one there. Then, an officer hands me metal case which belonged to the victim. I could tell just by looking at it, that it was Danny's. I looked inside. It is definitely a CSI's kit." Flack said.

"Ok. I'll call the team right away." Said Mac.

Mac put down his cell phone and decided to call his team one by one. Stella Bonasera was his first call.

"Bonasera." Stella said as she answered her phone.

"Stella, I need you to come in right away." Mac said.

"Why Mac, Is there something wrong?" Stella asked.

"I'll tell you when you get to the lab." Mac answered.

After Mac called Stella he called Sheldon Hawkes next.

"Hawkes." Sheldon said into his phone.

"Hawkes, I need you to come in right away."

"Ok. But may ask why?" Said Sheldon.

"I'll tell you when you get the lab." Answered Mac.

The last person the Mac Taylor called was Lindsay Monroe. The newest member of his team.

"Monroe." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, I need you to come in right away." Mac said.

"Ok. Sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Lindsay replied without asking why he wanted her in so early.

After that Mac left his house and went to work. Upon arriving at the lab, Mac went straight to his office. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his tiered face. An hour later his team arrived and gathered in his office.

"Hey, Mac." Stella greeted her boss.

" Are you going to tell us why you called us in at this ungodly hour?" Sheldon asked.

"Let's wait until Flack gets here." Mac replied.

"Where's Danny?" Lindsay asked.

Mac looked at Lindsay. And before Mac could answer Lindsay's question, Flack came in. Mac looked at Flack and his team.

"Guys, I called you in early because we have a situation." Mac began.

"Danny's missing." Mac continued.

"What?" Stella, Lindsay and Hawkes said at the same time.

Mac noticed the look of shock on the faces of the rest of his team. Mac sighed and continued.

"Now I know that you are all worried about Danny. So am I. But right now we need to focus. This our only case. Stella, I want you and Lindsay to go over to the place where Danny was last seen. Hawkes, I want you to look for any trace in Danny's kit. And after that join me in Danny's apartment." Mac said.

The team left to do their respective jobs. Flack looked at Mac carefully before leaving. Mac left his office and started pulling all the case files that Danny worked on. But in the back of his mind he remembered what Flack had said about those who took Danny. The man that reported Danny's kidnapping had said something about a gang. _A gang_ Mac thought but what gang. Then a name popped into his head _Tanglewood_.

A/N: That's all for now. More on Danny in the next chapter. I promise. And please read and review. Because that is what inspires me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY and Danny Messer but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Now, as promised more of Danny. And Mac gets a little insight. Anyway, here's the second chapter.

The car that Danny was in had finally rolled to a complete halt. The guys that took him held and pushed him out of the car. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that they had stopped at a warehouse. And then he knew that place, he knew where he was and he knew who took him. Danny Messer was back where he came from. The home of the Tanglewood boys. Then the guys push him into the warehouse. They tie Danny to a chair and start to beat him up. Danny could feel the pain but he was slowly losing consciousness. And then he fell into oblivion.

_Tanglewood_! The detective thought bitterly. He almost forgot about Sonny Sassone and his gang. He remembered what Sonny had said in the interrogation room.

_Flashback_

"_Ask your boy Messer if he believes that I am going to jail." Sonny said. _

"_Yeah, I know all about your boy Messer. And he knows all about us." Sonny added._

_End of flashback_

Mac sighed as he remembered that day. Danny had been watching through the window and heard everything that Sonny said. Mac was aware of Danny's knowledge about the Tanglewood boys. But he never really knew just how much Danny knew about the feared gang. Just then Hawkes came in.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Mac.

"No, Mac. There was nothing on Danny's kit." Replied Hawkes.

"Ok. Let's go to his apartment then." Mac said.

And the two men left in order to visit Danny's apartment. Meanwhile, Stella and Lindsay were looking for evidence on the street where Danny was last seen. But the two girls have found absolutely nothing so far.

"Stella, we have been here for almost two hours. And we still haven't found anything." Lindsay cried out in frustration.

"I know. Let's just hope Mac and Hawkes found something." Stella said.

The two girls decided to head back to the crime lab since there was nothing there at all.

Meanwhile, Mac and Hawkes arrived in Danny's apartment building. They went into Danny's unit and began searching for clues. But an hour later, after they searched the apartment from top to bottom, they still had nothing.

"Mac, we have searched Danny's apartment from top to bottom with a fine toothed comb and still we have nothing to lead us to where Danny is." Hawkes said in frustration.

"I know. I hope the girls found something we can use." Mac said.

And they headed back to the lab. At the lab, the team gathered in Mac's office. Mac sighed they had nothing. No leads as to where Danny might be. The only thing they had was a hunch. But that wasn't enough. Mac pulled the case files of the Tanglewood boys hoping to find out where their hideout was.

Danny woke up in pain. He tried to move his hands but realized that it was tied behind his back. He heard voices and saw a figure standing in front of him. He knew who the person was. Sonny Sassone.

"Well, well Messer. It's nice to see you again. Welcome back." Sonny said with a laugh.

"What do you want from me, Sonny?" Danny asked tersely.

"Nothing Danny-boy. We just want you to join us." Said Sonny.

"Are you crazy? Why would I join you? I am a CSI!" Yelled Danny.

"Yeah, but your CSI friends won't be able to save you. It's either join us or die, Messer." Sonny said.

"I will never join you, Sonny! Never!" Danny yelled.

"Then you will die, Messer. And your CSI friends will never find you. And your case will never be solved because they will never pin it on me." Sonny said with an evil grin.

Danny struggled with his bonds. _I need to get out of here_ he thought. He decided to make his escape once the guys left. But from the looks of it, they weren't leaving anytime soon. Then the guys stood up and moved toward Danny menacingly.

Back at the lab, Mac realized that there was only one way to find Danny. They need to talk to Danny's brother Louie. Louie would know where the Tanglewood hideout is because he was a Tanglewood boy. But first they need to find him.

The guys approached Danny with evil glares. One of the guys went behind him and untied his hands. Danny saw an opportunity to run but two pairs of hands grabbed hold of his shoulders while another guy kicks him in the stomach. Danny grunts in pain. Then he felt his hands being tied behind him. He is pushed again outside toward the car and into it.

Louie Messer had just woken up when he heard a loud knock. He got out of bed wondering who would be looking for him. He opened the door to a young woman with curly hair. He smiled at her.

"May I help you?" Louie asked.

"Are you Louie Messer?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, why?" Louie replied.

"My name is Stella Bonasera. Your brother Danny is missing." Stella replied.

"What!" Exclaimed Louie.

"I work with your brother. I have some questions for you." Stella said.

"I need you to come with me to the station." Stella added.

"Ok." Louie said.

At the station Louie Messer was sitting in the interrogation room. Mac was questioning him.

"Louie, I need to know where the hideout of the Tanglewood boys is." Mac said.

Louie didn't say word.

"We have reason to believe that Danny was taken by the Tanglewood boys." Mac added.

Louie Messer looked shocked but still didn't say a word.

"Louie! Your brother has been kidnapped! Don't you care about him?" Mac yelled clearly pissed off at Louie Messer's lack of response.

Louie sighed and nodded.

"I do care." He said.

Louie quickly rattled off the address of the hideout and what it looked like. Mac nodded at him.

"Thank you." Mac said as he left.

Mac and the rest of the team left. A few minutes later the team arrived at the site. Only to find it completely empty. There was a table with some playing cards on it. And an empty chair on the far side of the room. Lindsay went over to the empty chair and noticed a red pool underneath._ Blood! But whose? I hope it's not Danny's_ she thought. She swabbed it and went back to the others.

"Mac, I got blood." Lindsay said.

"Good. Run DNA on it. We need to know whose blood is it." Mac said.

The team went back to the lab dejected because they didn't find Danny. The only thing they found was a blood pool. Lindsay quickly went to DNA in order to run the blood she found at scene. A few seconds later the words Internal Personnel flashed on the screen. She quickly went to the printer in order to see what name came up. The paper read Danny Messer. Lindsay paled. And she quickly went to Mac's office.

"Mac, results on the blood. It's Danny's." Said Lindsay.

Mac looked at Lindsay. And took the print out from her. He looked at the results and sighed.

"At least, we know he was there." Mac said.

"But we don't know where he is." Lindsay said.

"I know. I guess I should talk to his brother again." Mac said.

And with that he left and went to the station. At the station Mac went to Louie.

"Where's my brother?" Louie asked when he saw Mac.

"He wasn't there. The place was empty." Mac said.

"What!" Louie said.

"Where else would they bring Danny?" Asked Mac.

"I don't know. There are about a billion places that the gang could bring Danny too." Stammered Louie.

Mac sighed. They were getting no where nearer to finding Danny.

A/N: Sorry for only posting this now. I had to formulate the story. Don't worry I will post the next chapter up faster than this one. And next chapter will be mostly about Danny. And as always read and review because they inspire me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or Danny Messer but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Another chapter up. And as promised more Danny. I had a debate with myself about what should happen. Here it is.

Once again the car that Danny was in rolled to a stop. The guys got out and pushed Danny out as well. Danny saw that they were in a baseball stadium. Danny was pushed down on the ground. His feet was being tied by rope. Sonny loomed over him welding a baseball bat. He hit Danny with a lot of massive swings. Danny cried out in pain which made Sonny smile. Danny was beaten until he feel again into oblivion.

A few hours later Danny woke up. His entire body ached. He pushed himself up so that he was in a sitting position. He noticed that he was alone. _I have to get out of here_ he thought. He struggled against his bonds trying to make them loose. A few minutes later he was able to free his hands. He untied his feet and shakily stood up. His knees nearly buckled but he used his willpower in order to start walking. He walked and walked until he was in familiar territory. He held on to a fence in order to keep from falling. He walked until he reached the lab. He walks through the doors of the lab and is spotted by Lindsay who was on her way home.

"Danny!" Lindsay cried out when she saw him bruised and bloodied.

"We have been looking all over for you." She said.

"Montana…" Danny said as his voice trailed off.

He swayed on his feet and Lindsay reached out to grab him. Danny leaned on Lindsay.

Mac Taylor was in his office. He was getting irritated. They had no leads. No idea where Danny was. He sighed. There was a knock on his door. It was Stella.

"Hey Mac, I'm going to head home and try to get some sleep which you should also do." Stella said.

"How am I going to be able to sleep knowing that Danny is out there most likely hurt?" Mac asked.

"We don't know where he is. We have no leads at all." Mac continued.

"I know Mac. Don't worry we will find him. You should really go home and get some sleep." Stella said.

"Good night Mac." She added.

"Good bye Stella." Mac replied as Stella goes out the door.

Lindsay was having trouble holding Danny's weight. But she refused to let go of him because he couldn't stand up on his own. He needed to go to the hospital badly but she couldn't carry his weight by herself. She couldn't move while holding Danny. Just then Stella came. Stella saw Danny who was being held by Lindsay.

"Lindsay. Danny." Stella called out.

"Stella. Could you get Mac please?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure. Hold on." Stella said as she went back the way she came.

Less than 10 seconds later Stella comes running back in.

"Stella. Did you forget something?" Mac asked.

Stella ignores Mac's question.

"Mac. Danny's here in the lab." Stella said.

"What? Where?" Mac asked.

"Near reception with Lindsay." Stella replied.

Mac followed Stella out to where Danny and Lindsay were. He saw Danny who was covered in blood and bruises. Lindsay was holding him. He went toward the two. He took hold of Danny and maneuvered him outside and into the car. Stella drove and Lindsay sat in the back with Danny. Danny's head was in her lap. Lindsay was talking to Danny in order to keep him from sleeping. A short time later they were in the hospital. Danny was immediately wheeled into the emergency room while the others waited outside. In the emergency room as the doctors worked on him, Danny let himself sleep.

The team was gathered in the hospital waiting for news on Danny. Mac had called Hawkes and Flack right after Danny was wheeled into the emergency room. It has been two hours since they brought Danny in. And there was no news on his condition. Then a doctor came up to them.

"Is anyone here for a Danny Messer?" The doctor asked.

The team looked up at the mention of Danny's name. Mac went to the doctor.

"My name is Mac Taylor. I'm Danny's boss. How is he?" Mac said.

"I'm Doctor Chase. Mr. Messer's attending physician. He is stable. He lost a lot of blood. We had to put some blood into him." The doctor replied.

"Can we see him?" Mac asked.

"He's asleep right now. But you may visit him in pairs." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Mac said as the doctor walked away.

Mac addressed his team.

"The doctor said that Danny has been stabilized. And that Danny is sleeping right now. But if you want to see him we have to do it in pairs." Mac said.

"Flack. Hawkes. The two of you can go first. Since neither of you saw Danny earlier." Mac added.

Flack and Hawkes stood up and went into the room that Danny was in. Danny was hooked up to two IV's. One of which was dripping blood. He was covered in bruises. He looked at lot younger then he actually was. The two men sighed. They hated to see Danny like this. The guys left while Stella and Lindsay came in. The two girls noticed the IV dripping blood. He was still bruised but the blood on his body had been cleaned up. His glasses lay on the table. He looked like a kid who got into a bad fight. Stella sighed. She sat down and held his hand, her motherly instincts taking over. She thought about the time Danny got trapped in the panic room. _It wasn't that long ago_ she thought. She remembered that Danny was freaked out and he had almost gotten hurt. _And now he has_ _gotten hurt_ she thought bitterly. She sighed again. Lindsay looked at her.

"He's going to be alright." Lindsay said.

"I know. I was just thinking of the time Danny was trapped in the panic room." Stella said.

"Yeah, it happened only last week. And now here he is." Lindsay mused.

"He almost got hurt then, did you know that?" Stella asked.

"No. I didn't." Lindsay replied.

"The suspect grabbed Danny by the neck but his gun was pointed at me. It's a good thing Danny thinks fast and threw acid at the suspect who was startled and let go of Danny." Stella said.

Lindsay looked at Stella and sighed. Then Mac came in and the two girls left. Mac looked at Danny's sleeping form. He thought about everything that happened to Danny so far, the Minhaus shooting and just recently when Danny got trapped in the panic room. He also thought of everyone that told him that Danny was a loose canon and that he should not take him. He didn't listen to them and took Danny on. And Danny proved himself a very capable CSI. He never doubted Danny at all. Not even during the Minhaus shooting. Danny was like a son to him. And now, Danny was here lying in a hospital bed, beaten and bruised. Mac sat down on the chair beside Danny's bed. Danny looked a lot younger than he was. Mac was tired. He hadn't slept in days. Now, that he knew where Danny was, he finally let himself sleep.

A/N: That's all for now. Last chapter up next. And as always read and review. Sorry for the delay. I got busy with school and family stuff. I promise, a faster update next time. The story is plotted out already. I just have to type it.


End file.
